Tanah-Angin-Petir
by Guurarii
Summary: Ini sudah sangat lama semenjak terakhir kalinya mereka dipanggil dengan nama itu. Sungguh, nama-nama konyol yang amat mereka rindukan.


Ini sudah sangat lama semenjak terakhir kalinya mereka dipanggil dengan nama itu. Sungguh, nama-nama konyol yang amat mereka rindukan.

**Boboi Boy **© **Animonsta Studio**

**Tanah-Angin-Petir **© **AzuraRii.**

**Warning : **Sesat, PWP, dan kesalahan manusiawi maupun sesat lainnya.

**Catatan : **Penggalauan sehabis nonton episode 18, sekalian juga abis itu lagi-lagi liat trailer/atauapaankekgitunamanya/ Sfera Kuasa. Kangen para elemen pribumi/? Pokoknya ceritanya mau tobat sebentar dari nulis humu dan sedikit latihan nulis sebelum kembali dikeroyok sama Ujian.

Blah-blah-blah. Maaf kalau ini kurang maksimal pembuatannya. Selamat menikmati.

…

…

Semua kegilaan ini dimulai dari saat kebakaran mulai terjadi dimana-mana, kedatangan sesosok alien perempuan yang mengaku sebagai ibu Adu Du dan sebuah kesalahan fatal yang sungguh, tak pernah dia sengaja untuk melakukannya.

Belum ada sebulan dan Boom—! Semuanya kacau. Saat-saat terburuk yang bisa didapatinya dalam hidupnya.

Jika saja boleh, sejak awal, mungkin sebaiknya dia tak pernah memiliki niatan untuk mengambil kembali cokelat kakeknya yang dicuri oleh Probe saat itu.

Tapi tentu saja, ini sudah terlalu terlambat.

Tanggung jawab besar dan segala popularitas. Kewajiban untuk menyelamatkan barang siapapun makhluk benapas yang ditemuinya. Mengabdi. Menjadi orang yang berbeda, lagi dan lagi, semuanya membuat kepalanya penuh akan hal-hal yang tak seharusnya dipikirkan olehnya yang baru saja menginjak angka belasan.

Entah ini berkat atau malah sebuah kutukan.

Dia tak tahu, dan sepertinya tidak akan pernah mau repot-repot untuk memikirkannya.

Awalnya dia hanya berlatih menggunakan keris-keris petir berwarna kuning cerah. Melemparkannya tepat ke arah sasaran berupa kaleng-kaleng bekas. Membuat deru angin kencang yang memukul tanah untuk menciptakan tanah-tanah tinggi yang kokoh.

Semuanya masih dalam senyuman, karena awalnya, ini hanyalah permainan.

Yang jujur saja, terasa amat sangat menyenangkan.

Dia bisa berpecah menjadi tiga. Merasakan sensasi menyenangkan dimana dia bisa berbicara dengan dirinya sendiri. Ini terasa seperti memiliki beberapa kembaran yang bisa bangkit dan menghilang sesuka hatinya.

Dan dia menamai mereka dengan Tanah, Angin dan Petir.

Mereka sangatlah hebat.

Mereka kuat.

Dan yang terpenting…

Mereka adalah dirinya sendiri.

Dia adalah pahlawan.

_Dan bagi anak seumuran nya, ini semua adalah mimpi indah._

_Maka dari itu semua, dia tak akan mau bangun._

…

…

Beberapa waktu setelahnya, dia kembali menjadi makin kuat.

Elemen yang dimilikinya pun sekarang sudah berganti titel. Jaket sederhana tanpa motif yang dikenakannya berubah total. Merah menyala, biru terang dan perpaduan cokelat kuning yang menawan.

Gempa. Taufan dan Halilintar.

Sungguh, saat mengetahui semuanya. Perasaannya seketika melambung naik penuh kegembiraan. Petir merah, bola-bola angin super kencang dan raksasa batu gagah yang dimilikinya merupakan mainan yang baru.

Dan tanpa sadar, dia telah lupa kapan terakhir kalinya dia menggunakan keris kuning, angin ribut kecil dan tanah-tanah tanpa bebatuan lahar merah yang sekarang dimilikinya.

Mainan lama akan terlihat begitu busuk, ya, apalagi kalau ada mainan baru yang lebih kuat, hebat, keren yang dapat menggantikan fungsinya menjadi lebih baik.

Semuanya masih berjalan lancar, bisik nya pelan.

_Ya, semuanya memang masih di dalam kendali nya._

… _Benar, 'kan?_

_Hei…?_

Semakin lama waktu berjalan, ada sesuatu yang mengganjal.

Semua orang masih menyukai nya. Sangat.

Mereka senang jika dia datang dan menolong. Membantu orang-orang dengan kekuatan yang hanya dia yang memilikinya.

Ya, tiga bagian yang ada dalam dirinya.

Para pahlawan.

Semua orang menyoraki nya. Dialah yang terhebat.

… _Benar. 'kan?_

Dan beberapa waktu kemudian, muncul sebuah titik dimana permintaan-permintaan warga semakin banyak. Tolong ini dan itu. Ada ulangan harian. Bantu mereka usai sekolah. Pekerjaan rumah yang belum terselesaikan.

Titik jenuh nya sudah mulai tampak, rupanya.

Dia lelah.

Meskipun dengan semua kehebatan yang dimiliki seorang pahlawan, bukan berarti dia tak memiliki sebuah batas. Benar, 'kan?

Lalu setelahnya, sosok lain dalam dirinya keluar.

_Monster…_

Bara api berkobar marah, penuh tekanan, memerlukan waktu dimana hanya ada dia dan kawan-kawannya bermain bersama dan bukannya tengah sibuk akan siapapun yang memerlukan bantuan.

Jujur saja, dia tak bisa menyalahkan sisi itu. Dan sungguh, Api bukanlah monster.

Lagipula, jika seseorang yang menginginkan kebebasan disebut sebagai monster, lantas siapa saja manusia yang tersisa dimuka bumi ini?

Lalu kemudian kekuatannya menjadi tak terkendali. Boboibot datang dan menghancurkan segalanya.

_Dia ditinggalkan._

Persis seperti mainan lama yang ditaruh ke dalam box mainan. Sementara yang baru selalu dimainkan oleh sang pemiliknya.

Dan lagi-lagi, sesosok lain dalam dirinya kembali keluar.

Air. Dengan segala perasaan tercampur ke dalamnya.

Ketika sudah sampai titik ini— sebuah titik yang begitu jauh dari titik awalnya. Maka dia ingin sekali menengok ke arah belakang. Melihat masa lampau.

Dulu, dia hanya memiliki tiga bagian.

Dulu, hanya ada Tanah, Angin dan Petir yang menjadi superhero hebat yang menolong orang ramai. Menganggap semuanya hanyalah permainan. Ajang untuk bersenang-senang sambil melakukan kebaikan.

Lalu sekarang apa?

Gempa, Taufan, Halilintar, Api, dan Air…

Mana dia?

Yang mana?

Semuanya sudah semakin kacau semenjak permainannya mulai berada pada level mendekati akhir. Dimana semua yang ada jauh lebih mengutamakan kepentingan orang yang bahkan dirinya tak mengenal siapa orang itu. Jauh mengabaikan kepentingannya sendiri untuk sekedar tidur nyenyak tanpa panggilan tugas.

Ya, karena mulai saat ini. Semuanya akan menjadi makin sulit dari yang sebelumnya.

Dan sebelum itu terjadi, maka biarkanlah dia memanggil nama-nama kecilnya itu lagi.

Karena sungguh— dia _benar-benar _merindukan saat-saat itu.

"_Hei… Tanah, Petir."_

"_Kami ini Gempa dan Halilintar, Taufan bodoh."_

"_Untuk saat ini panggil aku dengan Angin. Aku lelah mendengar nama panggilan baru itu."_

"_Hah… Omong-omong, kapan terakhir kali ada yang memanggil ku dengan nama itu ya?"_

"_Entahlah, aku juga tak mengingatnya."_

"_Hei, bagaimana kalau kita kembali menggunakan nama-nama itu? Hanya saat-saat sepi seperti sekarang?"_

"_Cih, jadi ini sebuah rahasia?"_

"_Bagaimana, hmmm?"_

"_Kedengaran nya menarik."_

"_Baiklah! Semuanya sepakat!"_

...

…

**End.**

* * *

**AN :**

Ya, saya tahu. Ini kacau… Lagi-lagi PWP :'3

Pokoknya terimakasih banyak untuk yang begitu kuat membaca hingga AN ini.

Duh, jujur aja. SAYA KANGEN BANGET SAMA PARA ELEMEN PRIBUMI/HEH!? /PRIBUMI APANYA COBA—

Apalagi Angin, huhuhuhu…. /galau galau galau galau/

Dulu juga Petir itu keren. Saya kurang suka pas dia jadi Halilintar. Pemarah, enggak bisa mengontrol emosinya dengan baik. /Seenggaknya dulu Petir itu cuman pendiem, dia lumayan sering senyum dan lebih bisa diajak bercanda #Kayaknya.

Omong-omong kebetulan saya baru-baru ini sadar kalau ada sebuah cerita yang judulnya mirip sama salam satu judul karangan saya /bahasamu rii/ Dan jujur aja saya kurang menyukainya. Haha, maaf bukan maksud gimana-gimana. Saya tahu kalau sense judul saya meinstrim tapi kok rasanya tetep agak enggak terima gitu ya kalau judulnya jadi mirip banget gitu? haha, ini mungkin sayanya aja yang kesensinya ya.

Sudahlah, salam tomat untuk semuanya. /cough**semogakalianikutangalaubarengabisini**cough

AzuraRii.


End file.
